


Everybody Scream

by aheartfullofstories



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, I suck at this, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartfullofstories/pseuds/aheartfullofstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one has seen Enjolras get scared. Grantaire doesn't believe it, so he plans to figure out what does their leader fear. After all, how difficult could it be to scare Enjolras?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Did some editing, part 2 should be up by the end of the weekend. Thank you all for reading, i really appreciate it.

It had started, as most of their ideas did, on bar night.

"I’m telling you guys" Courfeyrac’s eyes danced wildly around the room, as they tended to do after a few beers, "I have never, in all my years as his friend, seen Enjolras so much as flinch at something" he was moving his arms around, barely avoiding hitting Jehan’s head. The young poet took his hand to avoid any disasters.

"It’s true, when we lived together I used to make him watch horror movies with me, and he never uttered a sound" Jehan took a sip of his bottle, "One time he fell asleep watching Nightmare on Elm Street" he said, causing the group to laugh.

Enjolras always showed his emotions, he was never silent; he screamed with rage and laughed with extreme joy, but he never showed vulnerability, which explained why one of his best friends had never saw him scared.

"Come on, he has to be afraid of something" Joly said, keeping one eye on Bossuet and Feuilly, who had gone to the bar for another round of drinks, "I mean, its normal human behavior."

"But you’re forgetting one small detail" everyone turned to look at Grantaire, whose eyes had that look of fond annoyance that seemed to appear every time the artist thought about their leader, "There is nothing normal about Enjolras"

They all laughed but Courfeyrac remained silent, an idea quickly forming in his mind. Jehan, who was now helping Feuilly pass around bottles, noticed his lips lifting slightly. "What are you thinking about Courf?" the mildly teasing tone captured the attention of the rest of the group.

"It’s almost Halloween" his answer was meet by blank stares, "It gave me an idea…"

"No, fuck you Courf, your last idea got me into jail" Bossuet cried from his spot next to Joly.

"I told you to leave behind the shopping cart! But anyway, I say we discover what our friend is afraid of, as Joly said, everyone is afraid of something, maybe he’s only better at hiding it."

"And who’s gonna do that? I don’t want to risk being on his list man" Everyone had to agree with Bahorel. Most of the time, Enjolras was furious over all the bad things happening in the world, offended by the restrictions some people had to live with even if it didn't personally affect him, livid with the state of the government, and when he gets like that the sight is glorious, his voice carrying off threats and promises alike, his eyes alive with the flame of his desire for a better world. But there's a reason why no one wants to have that same anger pointed at them. Because as much as everyone loves the sight of him prepared to battle, he can be terribly cruel when his anger is not focused on the abstract concept of injustice and corruption. 

"I’ll do it" Grantaire took a swig of his bottle. When he looked at his friends again he mas meet with knowing looks. 

He was the only one who would readily take everything Enjolras could throw at him in the face, and they all knew why. It wasn’t as if it was a secret, he was pretty sure everyone who took a minute or two looking at them would notice. But, as it was, Enjolras was completely ignorant about it, and that’s how Grantaire liked it. He didn’t want to see the disgust - or worse, the pity – on Enjolras face if he knew about Grantaire’s feelings.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Feuilly asked concerned, he knew Grantaire liked to get on Enjolras nerves, but he also knew why he did it, and this had the potential to end badly for everyone.

"Come on man, worst case he gets scared and screams at me, it’s not like he doesn’t hate me already" his laugh sounded bitter, "I’ll apologize and everything will be the same."

"And it’s not like he’s going to be able to scare Enjolras" Jehan’s voice was serious, but it spiked the interest of Everyone in the room.

"Oooh, do I hear a bet coming up?" Courfeyrac’s enthusiasm was contagious and suddenly everyone was talking over each other, some of them defending Grantaire and some of them on Enjolras side.

"All right! Everyone shut up" Bahorel’s voice pierced through the noise, "20 bucks say Grantaire can’t scare Enjolras before Halloween. What do you say, R?"

Grantaire grinned and took out his wallet, "I say that you better just pay me already."

In the end, Feuilly was chosen to guard the money, as he refused to take part of the bet. Bossuet, Bahorel, and Jehan put their money against Grantaire, and Courfeyrac, Joly and Grantaire himself were already deciding what to do with the money once the bet was won.

Because, how difficult could it be to scare Enjolras?

 

_They had no idea._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i haven't been updating and that this chapter is so small, but i've been having a lot of work on school and it's been difficult to just sit and write. My plan is to end this the night of halloween, and i have a few chapters planned, so i'll be posting every other day.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, hopefully you won't hate it.
> 
> -H.

The next day, Grantaire woke up to the sound of his phone going off loudly beneath his pillow. He took a look around, trying to remember how he had managed to get home in one piece and bowing to thank Jehan for that. It was probably a bad idea for them to live together, being both prone to bouts of depression, but they grounded each other, so they coped with the screaming, the smoking, the drinking and the tears together.

It was still early, and being a Saturday, Grantaire didn’t want to wake up Jehan, so he answered as quickly as he could.

“What?” He debated going to the kitchen to start up the coffee, but it was so cold outside his blanket.

“So I heard you’re planning to scare the shit out of your boyfriend?” Eponine’s voice was too loud for this hour, even without his hangover.

“Not my boyfriend ‘Ponine” a faint whatever was heard on the other side of the line “Let me guess? Was it Combeferre? Did you spend the night?” His voice was teasing. This thing they had going on was still fragile, with Eponine not sure if she was ready for a serious relationship, having to take care of Gavroche and Azelma; but Grantaire was sure it would work out, Combeferre was good for her, and if things got more serious, he could be a part of their little family.

“Shut up, now tell me what you’re planning to do, because ‘Ferre was very sure when he joined the bet on your favor” that gave Grantaire some hope. If Enjolras best friend thought he could scare him, then his chances had improved.

“Well, since I was asleep until you called me, I don’t have a plan yet, although I think I’ll start with the simple stuff, you know, to test the waters, but I’ll work the details later, now tell me how much money did you put on me?”

“On you? Don’t be silly, I put my money on Enjolras”

“Really? How could you ‘Ponine? I am wounded! Combeferre thinks I can do it, and no one knows Enjolras better than him”

“Yeah, but I know _you_ better than anyone, and I’m sorry, you know I love you, but I don’t think you’re capable of doing it, if it involves something that might make him feel bad in any way” And she had a point. Grantaire had thought he might get a scolding and some screaming, but he hadn’t thought about how this stupid game would affect Enjolras, but really, being honest, the man would probably just be a little embarrassed if he managed to make him scream in front of anyone.

“Jesus ‘Ponine!, it’s not like I’m trying to traumatize him, just wanna get a little reaction out of him, that’s why I’m starting small”

“Yeah well, still, be careful about how you do things” her voice had a serious edge.

“I know, I’ll see you at the meeting tonight” he said before throwing his phone on the bed next to him. He got up and decided to shower and then make some coffee, he had a lot to plan after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The café Musain was the place where they held their official meetings, and it had been that way since the day Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac decided to change the world. Now, years later, they were no closer to changing it, but as Enjolras said, it was the little things that they had accomplished what kept them going.

The café Musain was also pretty fucking far from Grantaire’s apartment, which is why, when he finally made it through the door, he was already preparing for Enjolras and his “You’re not taking this meetings seriously” speech.

“You’re late” Enjolras didn’t sound mad, but it was enough for everyone to stop talking and watch them.

“My apologies” Grantaire inclined his head with a rueful smile “I had to make a detour to a friend’s house”

“Just sit” His attention was already back to the discussion he was having with Combeferre.

Grantaire walked to the back of the room and sat next to Joly, putting his backpack on the floor.

“Where were you?”

“I had an idea, so I went to Montparnasse’s house to get a little friend who will hopefully help me win this thing” Grantaire opened his bag and extracted an acrylic box, trying to keep it out of Enjolras vision. He put it in the floor in front of Joly, who had to stifle a laugh.

“A tarantula? Are you serious?” The laugh got the attention of Bossuet and Feuilly, who had been talking about one of their shared classes.

“Are you seriously going to release that thing on Enjolras?” Bossuet was trying not to laugh.

“I still think this is a bad idea” Feuilly tried to sound stern but the smile threatening to appear on his face told other story.

“You guys think this will work?” Grantaire was contemplating how to best take the thing (Montparnasse had told him its name was Charlotte, and then threaten him with a blade when Grantaire laughed) out of the box.

“How are you going to do it? Are you going to just present it to him?” Joly laughed, and Bossuet had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing as well.

“Something like that”

Grantaire took the spider out of the box and put it in the pocket of his hodie, trying to seem natural as he stood up and walked in the direction of the bar. He asked Eponine, who was working the counter that night, for a beer and then returned to the tables filled with young people, locating immediately the table on which their leader was sitting, having made his rounds to talk with everyone, he was now sitting with Courfeyrac and Jehan. Grantaire approached the table silently, making gestures to Jehan and Courf to not acknowledge him, when he was directly behind the blonde man, Grantaire took the spider out and placed it gently on the back of the chair. He retired a few steps.

Everyone was watching now, waiting to see their leader’s reaction. The spider moved and started climbing Enjolras shoulder, while he talked, not noticing Courfeyrac and Jehan’s expressions, much less the rest of the café. The spider lifted his front legs and placed them on Enjolras cheek, intending to climb over his face, causing him to stop in the middle of what he was saying. Grantaire couldn’t see his face, but he could see the hand that slowly crept to his shoulder, where the spider still had his legs on Enjolras face. The hand gently took the spider and placed it on the floor, then he turned to Courfeyrac.

“As I was saying, the overly priced books the university ask as part of the curricula is a problem that we can attack without risking our group…” And just like that, he was back to his conversation. Courf mouthed “ _sorry_ ” and gave his attention to Enjolras, while Jehan grinned.

Grantaire went back to the table, where Bossuet and Feuilly were laughing.

“You still have time, you can do it” Joly said when he took his seat next to him.

“You’re only saying that ‘cause of the money I can win you” They laughed and started talking about different things Grantaire could do to scare Enjolras.

“Hey guys?” They turned to face Jehan, who had grabbed a chair from a table nearby and was now sitting next to Grantaire.

“What’s up?”

“Where is the spider?” In that moment they heard a scream from behind the counter, followed with a lot of clattering noise. Grantaire hurried to the front of the café just in time to watch Eponine throw a bundled up rag in the trash can.

“Hey ‘Ponine, what was that?” he said nonchalantly.

“Ugh, a big fucking spider came out of nowhere and scared me to death, you know how I hate those things, so I beat it to pieces with one of the pots.” She turned to wash her hands, leaving Grantaire to figure out how to break the news to Montparnasse.

As he was walking out he catched the eyes of Combeferre, who just sighed and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for reading, i really apreciate it.
> 
> So, i know i just brushed over Enjolras, but there's a reason for that, i have plans for him, just be patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, i would really appreciate any comments.


End file.
